


Iron Will

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [14]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet's back and Rick lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Will

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the series but before the reunion movie.

She walked in like she owned the place. But Janet always had that sort of confidence. AJ’s eyes lit up like she was the most wonderful thing to walk through our door. I couldn’t blame him. She’s a beautiful woman. I wouldn’t mind having a relationship with her myself. Except…

AJ still loves her. I don’t mind it. Really I don’t. I just…he’s been restless lately. I know the business hasn’t been fulfilling for him. Not for a while.

I know, I know he’s been taking classes on law at the college. But I don’t let on. It’s his secret to tell.

Janet’s polite to me. I’m polite to her.

She loves him, too. When he’s in the room, he’s the only thing she sees.

She’s killin’ me and she knows it.

After all those years of nothing, she walked in like she owned the place. And I let her.

**********

“Hello Rick.” She was sitting on couch and she wasn’t wearing anything but one of AJ’s shirts.

I stopped. They had been spending a lot of time with each other, but I didn’t know…. “Janet, I didn’t know you were gonna be here. Where’s AJ?”

“We ran out of milk.”

“Oh.” I swallowed hard. She was using “we” to describe her and AJ. Well, wasn’t that cozy.

“I’m glad you’re here actually. We need to talk.”

“Yeah, we do.” I sat down across from her and waited.

She looked down at her hands for a minute then looked up at me. “I love AJ, I never stopped. I want to know if you’re going to make this difficult for me?”

I laughed. “Janet, I’ve never made it difficult for you. You made it difficult for you. I was willing to step aside. I did step aside. You would have made him choose between you and me. It was never a competition.”

“Like hell! From the first moment you came to Florida you took him from me: all his time, all his attention, all his love.” She stood up, towering over me.

“Is that what you think? That I was trying to take him away from you? In case you forgot, he was mine long before he was yours.” I looked up at her. “My brother, Janet, my life. From the moment that he was born I have been my brother’s keeper.”

“Well, in case you haven’t notice, you brother has grown up. He doesn’t need a keeper anymore.” She took a deep breath. “He needs a wife.”

Yeah, like a hole in the head.

“That’s up to AJ.”

“No, Rick, it’s up to you.” She sat back down. “And you know that. Don’t you?”

I did. Damn her, I did. “What do you want me to say, Janet, that I’ll step aside? Fine, I’ll step aside. You want me to promise that if the two of you ride off into the sunset together that I’ll disappear. Fine, I’ll disappear. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and his birthday will be the only times you have to deal with me. Is that what you want to hear? Fine, those will be the only times you have to deal with me.”

“You know that’s not what I want. You know…”

“Don’t lie to me. Better yet, don’t lie to yourself. You don’t have to make him choose. I’ll choose for him. You wanna marry him, then marry him. You want him to quit Simon & Simon, I’ll whole-heartedly agree.” I sighed. “Whatever you want, Janet. But if you break his heart, I will kill you.”

“I won’t break his heart. I told you, I love him.” She took my hand. “I love you too, Rick, you know that. You two are my best friends. But I won’t let you get in the way again.”

“You might not believe this, Janet, but I only want what’s best for him. I always have.”

Janet nodded. “I believe it. I’ve seen it. He loves you so much and that’s hurting him. I can give him what he needs. I can give him the kind of love that doesn’t hurt.”

It was all true. Why did it have to be true? I didn’t want to let him go but I had to. God, please let him be happy. “Then give him that love, Janet.”

Before she could respond the door opened and AJ walked in. He stopped, his eyes going wide when he saw us.

“R-Rick? Hi.” He almost dropped the milk.

I let go of her hand and walked over to him. “I came over to see if you wanted breakfast. But I see that you have a guest.”

“Yes.” I could see the apology clearly in his eyes.

I smiled at him to let him know I understood. “I should be going.”

“Why don’t you stay and have breakfast with us.” He put a hand on my shoulder. “That’s all right, isn’t it, Janet?”

“Of course it is.” And it was. She knew I had given him up.

“No, I have a few errands to run anyway.” Like maybe drowning in some Don Diablo. I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t have breakfast with them and watch how happy they were together. “Rain check though, all right?”

“All right.” His dropped his hand from my shoulder.

I patted his cheek. “Now you have fun with your pretty lady. Goodbye, Janet, have fun.”

“We will, Rick, we will.”

**********

I know Mom’s happy that AJ is with Janet again. She always thought of her as a daughter. It broke her heart when they called off the engagement all those years ago. She’s hoping for a wedding. She’ll probably get one.

I let my baby brother go. No one will know how much it cost me to walk out that day. Not anyone.

She’ll break his heart. I know she will. They always do. I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.

I love him.


End file.
